Seduction
by Sachikotan
Summary: Malik seduces Ryou, squealing fangirls ensue. I swear it's hotter than the summary makes it out to be.


Note: Oh look

Note: Old fic is really old! I think this is a couple years old and it's good and it has Angstshipping!

Oh look! A fic from me! Will it be completed? Who the hell knows?! So I have more Yu-Gi-Oh smut for you! I have a pic that could use a fic for it, but no, because Malik lusting for Ryou and then sneaking in his room is better. Bakura is a possibility, but eh, I want to attempt to keep them in character. And don't bitch to me, "what about his eyes? Aren't they lined with eyeliner?!" No, they aren't, it's tattooed on! That's my theory anyway, and I'm sticking with it. Also, Ryou is a few months older than Malik, despite their appearances.

Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Malik or Jyonouchi, or anyone else from Yu-Gi-Oh for that matter. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Seduction

Prowling through the dark streets of Domino, Malik was on his way to Ryou's, sauntering through alleys and backyards. Tonight he had plans on seducing the supposedly innocent white-haired boy. And since the plan was to seduce Ryou, and hopefully have sex with him a few good times, Malik had dressed in the sluttiest clothes he possessed, which were tight black vinyl pants, short-sleeved form-fitting fishnet top, black-and-white striped arm warmers, a spiked leather collar, and steel-toe boots; he had also decided to wear the tiniest bit of make-up which included some colorless lip gloss and some silver eye shadow. Malik looked like he was ready to go to a club, in all essence.

He had finally reached the Bakura house when suddenly his stomach began to feel queasy. Malik figured it was his nerves and continued on to the backyard, hoping he would find a light on or something like that.

Malik found no light on, as the case turned out to be. So he hopped the wall into the backyard and went straight to the backdoor, looking up at the windows to see if any light was on as he crept his way through. No light on in the back either, so Malik turned the backdoor's knob, expecting to find it locked…

He pushed on the door and it opened! Malik was very surprised by this and extremely gleeful, so much so he nearly screamed in happiness, but he caught himself.

The backdoor was closed carefully, Malik making sure it didn't make a sound. He groped his way into the kitchen, his eyes taking seemingly forever to adjust to the nearly pitch black house. As they adjusted, however, he managed to find his way rather quickly, a rush of adrenaline surging through him, making this daring mission exciting. Now he had to find the stairs.

The stairs were found quickly enough, Malik's brain swimming with thoughts and images and ideas of what could possibly happen later. His heart beat fast, the crotch area of his pants tightened; he was getting hard just thinking of the seduction. As he climbed the stairs, Malik hoped Ryou was the innocent virgin he seemed to be; it would be exhilarating to take the white-haired boy's virginity.

Ryou's moans and screams and writhing were what Malik was looking forward to. Malik was sure Ryou was an incredibly sexy creature during such an act, causing the Egyptian teen to smile to himself. This was going to be fun!

Malik reached the top of the stairs and took the only way down the hall he could. He wasn't sure which room was Ryou's, so Malik started with the first door. Quietly he opened the door a bit so that he was able to peek in.

Nothing. Only a study. There were four other doors to try, so he continued his search. The second door of the floor warranted him a bathroom and the third door gave Malik what he was searching for: the precious white-haired, chocolate-eyed angel known as Bakura Ryou.

Ryou slept on, the door having been both opened and closed quietly, Malik not taking his eyes off the sleeping beauty. _Yes, that's what he is, Sleeping Beauty_, Malik thought, licking his lips in hunger. Malik sauntered over to the sleeping boy, approaching like a tiger who was stalking its prey.

Malik kneeled next to the bed and began petting Ryou's soft hair, stroking it languidly, quickly pulling his hand away when the sleeping beauty tossed around a bit, but quickly resuming what he was doing once Ryou was at rest again.

Next, Malik decided to pull off something more daring. He began whispering into Ryou's ear. "Wake up. Wake up Ryou… Sleeping Beauty, precious one, wake up. Please wake up. Sleeping Beauty…" Ryou stirred, his eyes opening slowly, too slowly for Malik, so he kissed him on the mouth, his tongue teasing Ryou's tongue.

Ryou's eyes shot open, but went back to being half-closed when he realized he was being kissed. Malik pulled away and looked down at Ryou, panting with his mouth half open.

"Hmmm… What a delicious boy," Malik commented, surprising Ryou.

"Oh…! Am I? Really?" Ryou asked, bringing his hands up to his chest.

Malik nodded and grabbed hold of one of Ryou's hands, kissing each individual finger and then putting each one in his mouth, wetting them. Ryou blushed, looking at Malik, wondering why he was there. He had seen him in class, but they rarely talked with one another… didn't even really acknowledge each others' presence.

Malik looked up at Ryou, stopping his molestation of Ryou's hand. "When I first walked into the classroom my first day, I've been wanting you. I have been secretly lusting after you for all these months. Nearly been driven crazy by the thought of you and how you would be in bed. Did you ever think anything like that of me?"

Ryou looked away, blushing furiously and shook his head thoroughly. "N-No… I've never thought of anyone that way…"

"Well, I think it's time I make you think obsessively about me as well. Have the mere thought of me make you hard and wanting a good fuck from me. Enough so that when I'm not around to satisfy you, you resort to jacking off."

Ryou blushed even harder, the heat of the blood overwhelming. "I-I…"

"Are you shy Ryou? Are you afraid? Don't be either, Sleeping Beauty," Malik said in a voice so soft and gentle it felt as if he were going to break

Ryou looked back over at Malik. "Really? Make me obsessed over you?"

Malik nodded, biting down on his bottom lip. "If you don't mind, that is."

"I don't mind…"

"Good. Tonight begins your disintegration into almost psychotic tendencies and desperation and longing and not being able to release certain tensions." With that, Malik gave Ryou a quick, chaste kiss, and began to slowly unbutton Ryou's pajama top, reaching down to the bottom of the white-haired boy's chest.

Malik stood up and removed his boots. Slowly, he removed each article of clothing he wore; first came his black and white striped socks, second came the fishnet top, revealing a nicely toned abdomen and erect dark rose-colored nipples. He slowly undid the fly of his pants, revealing the blonde pubic hair that was nestled around the base of his penis, and then he slowly removed the tight-fitting pants, his semi-hard penis almost immediately being released, as well as his tense looking thighs; his pants fell the rest of the way around his ankles. Malik stepped out of his pants and stood there, quickly asking Ryou what he thought.

Ryou was so stunned, he couldn't speak. He shook his head in approval, mentally noting how large Malik's cock would be fully erect, which made the innocent one shudder with near ecstasy.

Malik smirked and promptly removed his arm warmers, letting them fall where ever. "I think it's time for me to see what you look like now…" Malik remarked, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress, his legs wide open, exposing his scrotum and ever enlarging cock.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Ryou asked, slightly panicked. "I thought you where going to finish undressing me."

Malik shook his head. "Nope. I thought about it and I decided I wanted to see you undress yourself. I think it will be a sexy display… I almost wish I had brought a camera…"

"You're going to rape me, aren't you?"

"No I'm not. I just want to bring you into a world that's corrupt. I want to corrupt you and make you a slave to your own desires."

"Please, no…" Ryou sat up, choking back a sob, no tears forming.

"Yes. Even if you cry, I won't let you get out of it, so you might as well get it over with, Sleeping Beauty," Malik crooned.

Ryou nodded, the tears beginning to roll down his reddened cheeks. He climbed out of bed and stood directly in front of Malik, where he proceeded to finish unbuttoning his pajama top, letting it fall to the floor. Next he removed his pajama bottoms, revealing that he was wearing nothing under, his penis limp. The cherub-like one quickly covered his penis with his hands, embarrassed that he was being seen naked.

Malik frowned at this and shook his head. "You know Ryou, I really would love to see that cock of yours."

Ryou nodded and slowly removed his hands, balling them up and bringing them up to his to cover his blushing face. _Why am I doing this?_ he thought. _Why am I obeying him? Do I fear him hurting me if I don't comply? Do I want him to make me do what he wants? Or am I wanting this just as badly as him?_

Malik stood up and went up to Ryou, pulling the boy's hands away from his face. The Egyptian wrapped his arms around Ryou's neck and kissed him, their cocks rubbing against each other, Malik's reaching its full size and Ryou's just barely rising. Ryou, not knowing what to do with his hands, placed them on Malik's hips, gripping onto the other boy gently.

Malik grinded his hips against Ryou's, the innocent boy yelping in response, which just made Malik give a small muffled laugh into Ryou's mouth. Malik's hands soon began to explore and they moved down Ryou's back, down to the boy's behind; it was squeezed firmly, a forced moan escaping Ryou's throat. Malik's roaming hands then moved to the front of Ryou and they began to tease Ryou's cock, touching the tip, stroking it lightly; the fingers even lightly pulling on Ryou's pubic hair and cupping his testicles.

Malik pulled away, breaking the kiss. "Hmmm, you have such soft skin, and you kiss so wonderfully…" Malik said in a voice that nearly dripped sex, Ryou blushing at the compliments.

"Well… I… I don't do anything special to make it that way…" Ryou said softly, looking down at the floor.

"That's good to know then, isn't it? And your shyness only makes you even sexier than I originally thought you were… You're also so innocent, I love that, all the more ways I can corrupt you and make you mine…" Malik managed to steal a quick, deep kiss from Ryou before the white-haired boy spoke again.

"I don't know if I want that now…"

Malik cocked his head, looking curiously at Ryou. "What do you mean by that? Are you unsure of yourself? Because I can fix that, I can you make you sure of it, make you beg for it."

Ryou nodded. He looked up at Malik and was shocked to see the smirk that was spread across the Egyptian's mouth.

Malik giggled a bit evilly before going back to kissing Ryou, short bouts of giggling returning every few moments before they finally died down and the kiss turned sloppy and even deeper, Malik drawing out Ryou's tongue and their tongues intertwining so that they were, in a sense, "playing."

Ryou dropped his hands to his sides just as Malik gripped onto his shoulders, pulling him closer roughly and spinning them around. Ryou turned his head away, unable to bear such a heated kiss; his head was pulled back though and he was forced to endure it for a few more moments before he turned his head again.

Instead of pulling Ryou's head back, Malik just trailed his tongue and lips down to his companion's jawbone and onward to the stretched neck muscle. He pushed Ryou along to the bed, Ryou being forced to sit down as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and his legs bent. Malik followed Ryou down and trailed his kissing down to Ryou's chest down to his stomach, where his tongue fucked Ryou's naval, Ryou going near weak from the sensation.

Malik took a few moments before he stopped the tongue-in-naval fucking and looked up at Ryou, throwing him yet another smirk, but with a hint of mischief on his face. "Did you enjoy that Ryou? I'm sure you'll enjoy the sex more if you thought that was something worth getting hot and bothered over!" With that, Malik continued the path down Ryou's body, even licking through the tuft of Ryou's pubic hair that was as amazingly white as the hair on the boy's head.

Ryou began whimpering when he realized how near to his penis Malik was. Malik laughed at this and wrapped his arms around Ryou's hips and continued on his way, trailing his tongue down the length of Ryou's penis, disappointed that it was limp again.

"Ah Ryou! Don't you know how to keep your dick hard? Now I have to get it hard again! Not unless you want to do it…"

"N-No! I'm fine with it! You do it! I couldn't do it in front of you!" Ryou exclaimed, feeling horribly embarrassed over the situation. He balled his hands into fists and brought them up to his face.

Malik brought himself back up until he was level with Ryou's chest. "You're cute when you do that, but if you continue it, it's going to be so hard to make this pleasurable for you. So please stop letting yourself get embarrassed." He kissed the pale boy's chest, while pulling his arms down. "Now, what gets you hard?"

Ryou, not knowing the question was rhetoric, answered with a, "I don't know," in a very quiet voice, the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Malik chuckled and went back down to lavishing Ryou's cock with attention from his tongue. He brought one of his hands around to help in hardening Ryou's cock, lightly stroking it with the tips of his fingers, lightly running his nails down its whole length. Ryou shivered from the delightful feelings coursing through him and his cock, gripping onto the edge of the mattress. He looked down to watch Malik, beginning to sigh and gasp and breathe a tad bit heavily from all the feelings running through him.

Malik looked up at Ryou, pleased by what he was seeing and hearing. _Yes, that's it. That's exactly what I want…_ Malik suddenly grabbed Ryou's cock and squeezed it, feeling the hardening muscle in his grasp. He went back to licking it though, licking from the base to the head and licking it all, running his hot and wet tongue over the tip and then taking the head into his mouth, sucking on it some, fingers running lightly over the part of Ryou's cock that was exposed.

Ryou couldn't help but moan loudly, making Malik's heart jump, his adrenaline level rising at the fear of being caught by the Tomb Robber. But it appeared that the Thief was asleep or out, as no one had barged in yet. This relieved Malik and he smiled to himself.

"I don't know if I should continue sucking you off…" Malik murmured, looking up at Ryou. "Because if I suck you off, I can't see the look on your face when you come, I can't see what I want to see…"

Ryou blushed as he heard this. He took several deep breaths, thinking of what to do. An idea came to him however. "W-Well… you could always give me a h-hand… a-a-a h-hand j-jo-jo-job…" Ryou stuttered, nervous as all hell.

"I very well could, but what's the fun in that? I could make you jack off; because I'm sure you would enjoy that. Have you ever jacked off before Ryou-kun?" Malik came back up, putting a hand up to hold and touch the side of Ryou's face, going in for a deep, wet kiss.

Ryou shook his head and looked away, blushing furiously yet again.

Malik raised an eyebrow. "You're not serious, are you? Have you ever had an orgasm at the very least?"

"No, all of this is new to me… I've never had a need to masturbate and I've only come in my dreams. I'm just not in need of it."

"Well, _now_ you aren't. But if you remember, you said you'd willingly let me make you obsessed with this. I'm going to make it so that you do become sexually frustrated and so you jack off because you are so horny that you don't know what else to do, especially if you contact me about it and I tell you that I don't feel like fucking you." Malik smiled and gave Ryou's cheek a kiss. "But that's not very likely to happen, me saying I don't feel like fucking you, because I believe you are too cute. I could never resist fucking you; ah, I believe that is why I'm here."

"Thank you?" Ryou said questioningly, thinking Malik was complimenting him. He looked away, thinking he had made a fool out of himself.

Malik grabbed Ryou's chin and turned his head to face him. "You're very welcome." With that, Malik gave Ryou another sloppy kiss, raping the pale skinned boy's mouth with his tongue, swapping plenty of saliva. "You're so adorable."

"Ah—" Ryou had no idea what to say now.

Malik smiled at Ryou. "Do me a favor and lie down, Ryou-kun."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I want to do something. I'm sure you'll love it. It'll be nice, trust me."

Ryou nodded and let himself fall back onto the mattress. He squeaked when he felt Malik left up his legs and spread them, he squeaked again when he felt something brushing up against his anus, rubbing it slightly. A moan escaped from his throat as the rubbing started to feel pleasurable.

"Do you like that Ryou?" Malik asked, moving Ryou's legs so that his pale feet were resting on his shoulders.

Ryou nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. It's only going to get better."

Ryou closed his eyes. "Okay."

Malik then went in, burying his face in Ryou's ass, licking Ryou's anus. Ryou moaned and wiggled his ass as waves of pleasure traveled throughout his entire body. This urged Malik on as he continued to play with Ryou's anus. Soon he had managed to get his tongue inside of the pale boy, tongue fucking the tight darkish hole, even wiggling his tongue some inside of the hole.

As Malik continued with the sweet torture, Ryou could feel his mind haze. He loved how this felt! He loved what was being done to him! But the way only he could express this was by the fervent moans and quiet cries he emitted. He wished he could somehow do more, but it was so hard! Ryou realized at that moment he could feel everything: the sheet dampened by his sweat, the sweat beading on him, the way his body was curved so as to allow Malik access to him, the tongue that was penetrating him, the saliva that wettened his anus. Everything; and he didn't want it to stop.

Ryou began to pant heavily, in between his loud moans and his kitten like cries. He looked down between his legs only to notice his penis was hardening. He didn't panic, but he wasn't quite sure as to what to do about it. It was then that Malik decided would be the perfect time to slip a finger into Ryou, the pale-skinned boy tightening up and whimpering as he felt the sudden intrusion.

Malik came up, noticed Ryou's erection, and then tried his best to comfort the boy. "It's okay Ryou, just relax yourself." He stood up and bent over, holding himself up with his arms, above Ryou, the white-haired boy's feet slipping off of his shoulders.

Ryou nodded, some tears building up in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, it was just so unexpected."

Malik smiled. "Okay, I'll warn you next time, because I need to stretch you out if we plan on going through with this."

Ryou shook his head slowly. "Please no… it's going to hurt too much."

"And that's why I'm going to stretch you out first so that there will be less pain. I want this to be very pleasurable for you, so I'm going to do everything I can to make you feel the least pain possible. And I thought you wanted to do it?"

"I-I do… b-b-but I'm so embarrassed and it feels so… weird… having your finger inside me _there_." He blushed, the tears threatening to spill over though they weren't being added to.

Malik giggled a giggle of sympathy and brought himself up to kiss Ryou on the forehead. "It'll be okay, alright? Like I said, I'm trying to cause you as little pain as possible; I don't want to hurt you, I want you to enjoy it. I want you craving it when it's over and begging me for more." He mumbled something to himself and went back to his position in front of Ryou's behind.

"Okay… but what did you just say? That last thing after you said you want me wanting more?" An inquisitive look happened upon Ryou's face.

"Nothing, nothing important anyway."

"No, tell me please? I want to know."

"You don't need to know."

"I won't stop asking until you tell me."

"But then we'll both be limp and then we'll have to get hard again."

"Please?" By this point, Ryou's face had begun to look increasingly adorable from his look of inquiry and puzzlement.

"Gods! I can't resist your face when it looks like that! I just said that I forgot the lube…"

"What?! But how could you?" Ryou exclaimed as he sat up, a look of panic on his pretty face.

"I was just so excited and nervous!"

"But that just means…"

"I know what it means, but please, I'm trying to lubricate you as much as I can with what I have."

"Which is?"

"My spit."

Ryou sighed while his face gained an irritated look. "That isn't much help."

"It can be, and right now, I've a lot of it, so please do not worry?"

"Okay… but I'm trusting my first experience not to be horrible."

"Ryou-kun I know what to do, I can make it work with just my spit. Now please lie back down and let me stretch you out."

Ryou did as Malik asked and almost immediately began moaning as Malik went back to work on the rim job. Malik licked at the puckered hole for a bit before sliding his tongue back inside of the hole, moving it in and out rhythmatically.

When Malik had decided that Ryou was lubricated enough, he pulled his face away and nudged his finger against the entrance to Ryou. "Ryou?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm going to stick my finger in now, okay?"

"Okay…" Ryou said with a sigh, his eyes now closed.

Malik slowly pushed his pointer finger in, pushing until his entire finger was inside Ryou, causing the pale boy to moan in discomfort. The Egyptian kept his finger there for a few moments, allowing Ryou to get used to the stretching of his anus. Malik then pulled his finger out slowly until it was almost out and then he pushed it back in gently and slowly. This kept going, Malik speeding it up little by little.

As Malik continued this, Ryou began squirming, trying desperately to get rid of the intrusion, not quite sure if he really wanted to go through with this. But as he thought about in the confusion of his thoughts, he decided to go through with it after all. So he stopped squirming and let Malik continue without anymore trouble, though he did still moan in discomfort until he felt Malik's finger hit him in a sensitive spot, when he moaned in pleasure.

When Malik heard that moan of Ryou's, he knew he had found that special spot inside of him. He smiled to himself and stroked the prostate a bit, making Ryou practically melt into a puddle. While stroking the prostate, Malik decided it was now time to add a second finger, which he did, Ryou too distracted with his prostate being stroked to notice. But the stroking soon stopped as Malik began moving his fingers in and out of Ryou, leaving the other boy craving that marvelous pleasure.

Soon Malik went back to stroking Ryou's prostate only so he could slip a third finger into Ryou and after that third finger was added, he went back to fucking the pale boy's anus with his fingers. He repeated the process when he added a fourth and final finger to Ryou's anus, moving his fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch the hole even more; Ryou's moans of pleasuring returning to those of pain.

The paler boy was used to the fingers being inside of him by this point, but it was the stretching of his tight hole that was causing him the pain. His anus had never been stretched open like this and he was fearing that Malik's penis might hurt him even worse.

He rested his forearm across his forehead and had closed his eyes, nothing but the pain on his mind. But as Malik moved his fingers in and out and scissored them, they kept scraping against Ryou's prostate, making Ryou moan in both pain and pleasure, confusing the boy. He didn't know what to concentrate on and both pleasure and pain kept intermingling, so he cried out in frustration, alarming Malik.

"Ryou-kun? Are you okay?" Malik asked, concerned, stopping what he was doing.

"Huh… yeah…" he moaned. "Please don't stop…"

Malik continued, starting up slowly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Um yeah. It's just that it hurts but you keep bumping against that spot I like, so I don't what to do about it…"

"Oh, is that it? Don't worry about it, enjoy all of it, because both the pain and pleasure might worsen when I stick it in you."

"Okay."

Malik sped up the stretching of Ryou's anus and continued on for a few moments more when he decided that Ryou was stretched enough. He went back to performing the rim job on the pale boy, spitting in and on the area of the puckered hole. He finished the rim job and stood up, spit on his hands and slathered his hard and aching cock with it.

"I'm going to put it in you now, okay Ryou?"

"Okay…" Ryou was scared and he really wanted it, but wasn't sure if his nerves would calm down. So he began taking deep breaths to calm himself. Malik noticed and, after positioning the tip of his penis at Ryou's entrance, he leaned over and gave Ryou a small kiss on the mouth. When Ryou nudged Malik for more, the Egyptian kissed Ryou deeply, passionately, slipping his tongue into the older boy's mouth, coaxing the other to, in a sense, play with it.

And so while the two boys shared their delicious and heated kiss, Malik pushed the tip of his penis into Ryou, glad the boy was distracted. But as it happened, Ryou could still feel the too large intrusion and he squirmed and whimpered. All Malik could do was speak words of comfort to the boy and caress him; Malik really wanted to stop Ryou from feeling the pain, but he did his best at distracting him.

The Egyptian pushed himself into Ryou, smiling in triumph at the boy. He didn't move, waiting for Ryou to adjust to his size.

Ryou's eyes teared up, his anus hurting quite a bit, having never been one to touch himself or insert anything there. He couldn't get over how big Malik felt; he hadn't seen his penis entirely erect before it was inside of him, so he had no clue as to the real size of it. But it felt big, that was for sure. He'd be accustomed to it soon; however, the pain was enough to make him want to cry.

He'd been so distracted by the pain that he hadn't heard Malik. "Huh? Could you say it again, M-Malik?"

Malik smiled at him and replied, "Sure," and then gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "You're so cute. But what I was saying was that you're so tight, I love it."

Ryou blushed. "Th-Thanks… I guess. It hurts though; I'm not used to anything inside of me. That and it feels so massively big, it's stretching me so horribly."

"I know it's big-" Malik smirked, "-maybe it's because you're muscles are tightened? It happens with kind of thing for virgins."

"Oh." As it was, Ryou had clenched his muscles together, in a subconscious effort to keep the intruding penis out. So he unclenched them and the pain in his anus and rectum subsided quite a bit.

Malik chuckled and kissed Ryou's mouth. "There we go, now I can move some," he said, smiling. He thrusted in and out a little, testing the waters. Now while he could move only a little, it felt rather nice, though Ryou had winced a few times as he did this. "You'll get used to it quickly, once I really start going. When I hit that spot inside of you, the pain and pleasure will mingle and it will be extremely pleasurable."

"Really?" Ryou asked. "And how do you know this?"

"Yes, really. I know this because someone did the same thing to me."

"Did it hurt a lot?"

"At first yes, but soon it felt really, really good because he was hitting me in that _spot_. It practically turned me into a slut."

"Oh… Oh my…" Ryou blushed hard at this while Malik chuckled at his reaction.

"Now spread your legs nice and wide. There we go…"

Ryou was surprised when Malik bent over, bending him at his middle torso as well. Their faces were about a few inches apart.

"You ready then Ryou-kun?"

The pale boy gave a firm nod of confirmation and was suddenly thrust into, softly and slowly, but it still hurt like a bitch. He quietly cried out in pain, wanting to hold onto Malik, but instead entangling his hands in the sheet.

Malik sped up a little, loosing up Ryou some. Ryou still kept wincing and starting to mew in pain, which led to Malik leaning in more and kissing him all over his face.

Malik was practically in heaven; he loved the tight sheath of muscle surrounding his cock and he loved how hot it was inside the other boy. It was this that caused him to speed up some more, causing Ryou in turn to moan, his prostate being hit at an erratic rhythm.

"How… is it… Ryou-kun…?" Malik panted, enjoying this a lot more than Ryou was at the moment.

"It-It still h-hurts!" he exclaimed, moaning. "B-But it's g-getting a little b-better."

"Good… it's only going to get even _better_…" Malik lifted himself up, straightening his arms, still pounding in Ryou.

As Malik sped up, his aim improved, his cock pounding into Ryou's prostate almost every single time he thrusted back in; Ryou's moans of pain turning into those of pleasure. Now while he still felt the pain, his anus and rectum had both begun to loosen up, the pain fading slowly, and since his prostate was being hit at an almost consistent pace, the immense pleasure he was feeling overshadowed the pain.

Ryou soon got into it himself, riding Malik's cock at his own pace, trying to match Malik's.

Malik smiled at Ryou, dipping down to kiss him deeply. The kiss turned sloppy and wet as both boys went at it with their lips, tongues, and teeth; nipping and nibbling, licking and sucking, tongues intertwining and wrestling. The moment became very intense, Malik feeling the beginnings of the peak of sexual tension in his cock, Ryou becoming nearly wanton.

Malik pulled back from the kiss, standing upright, panting heavily. He smiled at Ryou before grabbing his hips and thrusting even faster and harder. Ryou was losing his inhibitions at this point, panting heavily from the kiss. Malik was so great at this, and it felt so great having the Egyptian's big cock inside of him, pounding into him, he felt like he could come at any moment.

Malik was nearing climax, Ryou's words of "harder" and "faster" barely being processed as Malik focused on getting rid of the tension he was feeling. It felt great, the tension, but he wanted to come now or maybe he wanted the tension to grow more so his orgasm would be more intense, who was to say by the way he was fucking Ryou so erratically? Even though his brain was barely able to process the two instructions from, he still managed to follow them.

And then Malik let a small moan escape his throat as he came, throwing his head back, still thrusting in and out of Ryou. He stopped fucking Ryou as the force of the orgasm overwhelmed him, in fact he almost fell on top of Ryou but managed to catch himself in time, letting go of Ryou's hips and holding himself up with his arms.

He bent over and kissed Ryou softly on the lips and then stood back up again, pulling his now half limp cock out of Ryou.

"How was it?"

Ryou was in a haze and hadn't realized Malik was talking until he was nudged. "Oh, ah…"

"I take it you enjoyed it, by that look on your face, that is."

Ryou blushed. "Yeah, I loved it… I want more…" he admitted.

"Told you. And I can give you more… What is it that you wanted to do?" Malik sat down on the bed, his back facing Ryou. The tattoos on the Egyptian's back spiked Ryou's curiosity, and then he too sat up and leaned against Malik.

"What else is there to do?"

Malik looked down at Ryou. "You don't know other ways to have sex?" Ryou shook his head. "I'll show you then." He smiled at the pale boy.

"Sit up," Malik said, "and spread your legs. Good."

Ryou sat there, his legs spread, his cock hard, while Malik kneeled in front of him. He looked down at the Egyptian with a look of curiosity on his face. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Like I said, show you another way to have sex." Malik looked up Ryou, wanting to be annoyed with him, but couldn't because of the look on the other boy's face. He smiled at him instead.

"I know that, but I want to know what you're going to do, exactly."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to suck on your cock."

"Oh!" Ryou blushed.

Malik chuckled. He sighed. "I'm so glad you were the first person who caught my eye in class, it was well worth it."

Ryou looked away. "No, I'm not worth-!" While Ryou had been answering, Malik put his mouth on his cock. Ryou loved the hot wetness of Malik's mouth and thrusted a little into it, Malik just hmmm'd at this, thinking it quite adorable.

He took his mouth off of Ryou's cock and began kissing, licking, and nipping it. The flesh was silky smooth and quite tasty, Ryou's natural smell was strongest here and Malik couldn't help but inhale it deeply, enjoying the wonderful scent. It was slightly musky but mostly sweet, it sent the Egyptian into a euphoria.

Malik moved down to Ryou's balls and did the same to those as he did to the penis: kissing, licking and nipping. He sucked on them individually for a short while before returning to the penis and licking the tip while his hand jerked Ryou off.

Malik quickly went back to sucking it when he heard Ryou's whimpers. He took it as a cue that Ryou wanted more. Ryou began thrusting little thrusts into Malik's mouth, wanting to come all the sooner because his erection was starting to ache and it was so very uncomfortable. Malik smiled, not minding this at all because he had claimed his prize and wanted him to enjoy this so as to invite him over sometime to do more of this.

He hummed a song that was in his head, the vibrations nearly throwing Ryou over the edge, but not quite; the humming, in fact, did wonders with increasing the sexual tension in his cock, bringing him almost there. Ryou was going to come soon and he, himself, knew it, so he thrust a little faster, keeping some control.

So Malik sucked and jerked off the cock and stroked the balls, throwing Ryou over the edge crying out. Ryou held onto Malik's head as he came, experiencing one of the few orgasms he ever experienced while conscious, and one of the best. Malik swallowed most of Ryou's semen, but left some in his mouth.

When Ryou's cock was finally limp, Malik took his mouth off it with a quiet pop and stood up, leaned in toward Ryou, and kissed him, sharing the cum with him. Ryou swallowed it, enjoying the kiss despite having done that.

Malik pulled back and pushed Ryou back while he lay on top of him. "So how was it Ryou-kun?" he asked. "Wasn't it fun?"

Ryou nodded. "Yes. I loved it. I want to do it again."

"Hmmm, really? How about you try to do that to me? Doing it to you really turned me on and I would like to see if you would able to handle it." Malik stroked some of Ryou's hair and petted him.

"O-Okay. D-Do you want me to save some semen too and then kiss you?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I would however like to see if you can swallow it all. If you can't, that's fine too. So, do you really want to?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Malik rolled off of Ryou and sat up, his legs spread wide, waiting for Ryou to kneel between his legs and start.

Ryou sat up before sliding onto the floor and crawling and then kneeling in front of Malik. He covered Malik's cock in kisses and licks and nips, copying what Malik had done to him. He did everything to Malik what the Egyptian had done to him, it was obvious Ryou had much to learn, but Malik could be patient with him.

It was every intention of Malik to teach Ryou these things, so that the white-haired boy could please him as much as Malik had pleased Ryou. Malik grabbed Ryou's head gently, running his fingers through the silky hair, and watched him. It was near hypnotic.

As Ryou continued, Malik began thrusting into the boy's mouth. He really wanted to make Ryou deep throat him, but decided not to scare him. It was so hard not to, however, because this was his fantasy come to life. So he kept control over himself and kept the thrusting shallow, though this did not stop him from speeding up.

Ryou was actually pretty talented with his mouth and it impressed Malik, who wasn't expecting such a thing from the innocent boy. But soon he neared the peak of the tension and shortly after came with a small moan. Ryou tried to swallow the cum, but could only manage a small amount, the rest of it running down his chin. He looked up at Malik, expecting a disappointed look on the other boy's face. Ryou was relieved to find that it wasn't a look of disappointment but a look of praise.

"You did a really good job, Ryou-kun." Malik scooted back. "Come here; let me get that stuff off of you."

Ryou nodded and stood up. He kneeled against the bed between Malik's legs and wrapped his arms around the Egyptian's neck. Malik licked up the cum on Ryou's chin and then fell backwards, taking Ryou with him.

Ryou blushed and Malik giggled, leaning in to kiss the other on the mouth. "I really wish we could stay like this forever," Malik sighed, looking into the big brown eyes looking down at him. Ryou only smiled, enjoying his view of Malik, and it really was a pretty sight: the platinum blonde hair splayed out on the bed and the violet eyes looking up at him.

Malik wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and rolled them over so that he was on top. He chuckled before going in and kissing Ryou again, Ryou kissing back this time, the kiss getting deeper and sloppier. Their tongues entangled and entwined with each other. Ryou wrapped his arms around Malik's neck, wanting him close. Malik let him and cupped Ryou's face with his left hand.

They kissed for a good while before Malik pulled back, both boys panting. Malik rolled off of Ryou and looked at him, studying the pale boy. He noticed how he shivered a bit and that he was also a bit sweaty, but it looked sexy to Malik. Ryou rolled onto his side, facing Malik and smiled at him.

"Is that all?" he asked, his eyes showing how curious he was.

"Hmmm, no. But-" and Malik looked at the clock to see if he was right, "-I have to leave soon, so we can't have sex again."

"Oh, that's fine. I actually rather like touching you and having you touch me, so I don't mind," Ryou said with a sweet smile on his face.

Malik smiled back, glad the white-haired boy wouldn't mind him leaving. He ruffled Ryou's hair a bit and, rolling to face him, kissed him deeply and passionately. Their tongues went at it again, caressing each other, entwining themselves around one another, licking at whatever they could find, teeth nibbling and biting at tongue and lips, and saliva being exchanged or escaping from one mouth and not making it to the other. It was heated and passionate and sexy, both boys grinding against each other, desperate for one another. They grabbed at each other, hands grabbing ass or arm or leg or back or hair. It didn't matter, they wanted to touch and be touched and nothing was going to stop them, for the time being.

Malik had no clue Ryou would become this, but he knew one thing and that one thing was that he loved it. Ryou still maintained his innocent appearance, but beyond that, he was close to being able to please another on his own and to know how teach one how to please. He didn't want to at this point in the game, but he broke the kiss, leaving Ryou whimpering for more. Malik gave him a kiss on the forehead, giving the other boy a quick pet to move his bangs out of the way.

Panting, Malik began his goodbyes to the pale one. "I'm sorry, but it has to end here for tonight."

"Must it, really?"

"Yes really."

Ryou whimpered in response.

"I want to stay longer too and do more, but I have to leave. We both have half a day of school tomorrow and I wouldn't want to deprive you of anymore sleep."

"But I don't mind."

"I do and I don't want either of us getting into trouble for falling asleep in class. However, I assure you I will come back. I'm not sure when, but I will. So wait for me, okay?" Without waiting for Ryou to reply, Malik began getting dressed, pulling on his pants and socks.

"I will."

"Good. Now put your pajamas on, I don't want the Ring Spirit to catch you naked." Malik then pulled his boots on and laced them up.

Ryou grabbed his now remembered pajamas from off the floor and slipped the bottoms on just as Malik was slipping his fishnet top back on. He stood up and fastened his pants and slipped on his arm warmers and waited for Ryou to button his pajama shirt up. Once Ryou had done that, he lied down and let Malik pull the covers over him.

When Malik went to give Ryou a kiss and to wish him good night, Ryou was looking up at him with those innocent chocolate eyes, the ones the Egyptian just couldn't resist. He gave Ryou a deep kiss, keeping his tongue in its place, and whispered goodnight to him. Ryou said goodnight as Malik turned around and began leaving.

Just before he closed the door to Ryou's room, Malik smiled at him and received a smile back. He closed the door and headed for the stairs, glad that Ryou was fulfilling his prediction. Ryou settled into his bed and closed to his eyes. And just as Malik was going to start down the stairs he felt a hand go over his mouth and an arm go around his chest and a voice hissed into his ear, "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

It was the first time Malik was actually scared in seven years.

Ending Notes: I am surprised with myself, I actually finished a fic in gods know how long! It took me a few months to get this written, seeing as I was inspired few times and I am a very lazy wench. I have two more stand alone stories to continue this fic, who knows if I'll ever get those done. But enjoy this for now!


End file.
